Claymoreless
by Tragith-the-odd
Summary: A mysterious hitman versus Yoma


In this world there are two continent's one large landmass where the humans with an unknown technology and an other group of humans with dragon like beings are at war with each other. This world is in chaos, humans desperately fighting over land and resources. One side had discovered an ancient weapon within their own people some of these people were the descendants of an ancient race of dragons with devastating power. Once awakened the dragon's descendants were powerful weapons, so powerful that the other group of humans were decimated by the dragon like beings power. In desperation the humans were forced to push what little scientists they had left to their limit to help them win. Their new technology that they created had the power to turn humans into monsters; these monsters were known as Yoma. The humans tried desperately to control these cruel and gluttonous creatures, but to no avail as the creature's power almost wiped out what was left of them. The humans then killed these monsters and through their technology birthed a new species, humans that were half Yoma and half human. These half Yoma half human creatures were powerful but as they realized that the men they had changed be came crazy and more powerful then any Yoma they had created. As it turns out this new species had its limits, men cant control this Yoma power but the women appeared to have more control then the men and did not lose themselves in this delicious power. The awakened men were almost all killed off and the remaining awakened and Yoma escaped on to an untouched landmass where they were trapped. The humans then brought people over to the island. These people's children were taught nothing about the other landmass for their safety due to new security precaution that kept the monsters out. These humans lived in a world of blissful ignorance. The Yoma then began feeding off the people living on the island; the humans from the mainland realized this and sent over "The Organization" a group of men and women that took in or kidnapped orphan girls whose families had been killed by the Yoma. "The Organization" promised these girls the power to take their revenge on the Yoma. Give them the power to kill the Yoma. They used there technology and infused these orphans with Yoma flesh and blood giving them unimaginable strength and speed, these tortured women working for "The Organization" where given there names by the thing that what was common among all of them the tool that they used to cut down the Yoma menace, the instrument of their revenge; they are Claymores.

On the larger landmass the war had temporarily stopped the fighting had died down when a group of Yoma had been detected lingering around in the humans cities, feeding. "The Organization" were still trying to perfect there defective "Claymores" before actually using them on battlefields. There would be no chance of the cities government approving the use of their Claymores. So they resorted to the next best thing; Hit men, but not any hit man they needed one that had a chance of survive these savage beasts or even an awakened, "The Organization" had suggested a special hit man, a hit man known only as Thread.

Two hundred and Fifty Kilometers away a young petite woman dressed in a lovely tight black dress, seeming slightly tipsy from one to many drinks, was being walked up the stairs of a beautiful White mansion. She was brought into a room with a rather fat man covered in girls chained by their left ankle to the floor. The fat man signaled his guard to leave with a flick of his rather plump hand. The guards left.

"Mmm Hello Delicious. Mind joining us?" the fat man boomed.

The tipsy woman let her hair down and sighed in disgust at the sight of the fat man,

"Actually I have something else in mind" The woman said sounding completely sober.

She put her hands on her eyes and threw her contacts at him and instantly opened her eyes reveling there gold colour and slit shape that hid under those gentle blue eyes. By the time the fat man half gasped the top of his head was rolling on the floor. The chained girls screamed in fear of the golden eyed woman who stood in front of the fat man holding two medium sized pistols upside down that seemed to be connected by some almost invisible thread. She kicked the top part of the head away in disgust as brains hit the wall. She set the chained women free and said

"You May leave if you wish. All the guards have been drugged and will be asleep for the next seven hours."

The women at first seemed confused at what happened, stared in shock at the golden eyes that seemed to pierce through them,

The lady said "God these guys are stupid. I look nothing like a girl"

as his golden hair bounced as he walked. The women defiantly would have been laughing at the fact she was actually a he but now was not the time and the girls left,

"ugh this thing is hard to move around in" he said

as he tore off his dress. He wiped the makeup off his face, and pulled out a pair of blue jeans small boots, and black and red Duster that exposed his bare chest; from a large purse, that he now threw away.

"Dammit, thank god that this job is over. Next time no matter what the money, I am not wearing a friggin dress" he said fidgeting

As he put on his clothes and left a small card with small metallic threads (his calling card) drawn on it and bold black letter saying" Your Thread has been Cut Short." This was the calling card of the legendary hit man known only as Thread. Thread calmly walked out of the mansion like nothing had happened and jumped on top of a smaller building and began running and jumping from building to building his coat flapping in the wind as he ran he finally came to his hotel and gathered his weapons and checked out his hotel. He walked back to his home. A small garage behind a bar he owned named "Spiders Life." He opened his garage and closed the door. Not turning on a light, he grabbed a specific wrench and hit the light switch with it and a computer and various racks of metal holding various gadgets devices and weapons popped out of the floor and his work tools went into the floor where the metal racks had been. He turned on his monitor and spoke into the microphone

"The jobs done now transfer. The other half of my fee into my account."

The text showed up on screen "it has been transferred"

"Good bye" Thread said

As he closed the computer program and walked into his bathroom. He had a shower and fell asleep on his couch next to his table with a tower of pizza boxes and beer bottles stacked onto it.

Thread awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing, It was his agent the Fates,

Thread answered "Hey do you have to call this early?"

"Good Morning Thread. It's almost three and your still asleep?" The Fates asked him

"Three? Three when?" Thread asked

"Three in aftern- ah screw it. Thread I found you an important job" She said with excitement

"Who's the client?" Thread asked still half asleep,

"There Governme-" "I had specifically told you if they're government I refuse, I will have nothing to do with their war!" Thread said agitated

"ahh but, that's the thing, It has nothing to do with the war, it's about Yoma." Fates said

"Yoma." that word repeated in his mind he tightened his grip.

" what are they paying?- ehh never mind if its Yoma you charge them your my agent, well then get me the info and I will be waiting." Thread said eagerly putting on his jacket and equipment that was tucked away in the pockets of his coat.

"Thread, the info I got on the Yoma is a bit sketchy and mostly rumors but, apparently they will be disguised as regular people. The only way to tell who is a Yoma is they will give off an aura called Yoma Energy. Most people can't sense it but, we both know you're not like most people." she said

"Alright well where are they? Do they have the faintest idea of where?" Thread asked

"They should find you" The Fates said as she hung up

Thread hung up his cell phone and said "well she was never one for small talk, always work, work with her."

So Thread casually took a stroll around the town for a few hours listening to the silence of the park at night, then he saw it. It was a small black aura as if it was leaking off of girl standing alone in the park he stood against a tree and waited, until the little girl tugged on his leather jacket,

he calmly smiled and asked "You o-"

As the small girl's eyes changed becoming golden, she grew larger gaining more muscle and grew large claws. She completely lost the look of a child almost instantly. The Monster wildly lunged at him. He barely made distance before he received a nasty cut to his forearm,

"Hmmm" he said interested

he removed his contacts to match this monster. The monster charged at; Thread stood at about four feet, smiling waiting for the monster standing at about seven feet to come get him. The monster lunged at Thread. He easily dodged by sidestepping the Yoma received a large cut across the right side of the ribs from his guard blade and the Yoma roared in pain. Thread smiled happily he look at his blades that he held against his arms he spun it flinging the Yoma blood back at the Yoma taunting it. The Yoma just stood there looking at him as if waiting for its move.

it spoke "huh you lack power to defeat me...sister"

Thread perked up "What did you just say !"

the monster said cruelly to him "I said you were weak."

"I heard that part what was the last part?" Thread said with anger in his eyes

"Sister?" it said slightly confused

Thread screamed "I am Not a Girl!"

The Slits in Thread's eyes widened to the point of being full circles, he pulled out his pistols; one black and one red with an almost splatter like design on them like spider webs and writing etched into them the black one named "Rebellion" the red one named "Rogue". He held the pistols upside down and started shooting at the Yoma. The first bullet hit the Yoma in shoulder the Yoma dodged the other ones with some trouble. Purple Yoma blood dripped all around over the park. Thread mercilessly fired his pistols raining bullets down on the Yoma. The Yoma continued to dodge bullets, a bullet whistled right by the Yoma's left ear as Thread's rain of bullets stopped, Thread stood in the same spot still firing his gun. Both guns clicked empty, the Yoma, finding its opening, rushed towards Thread. Thread still standing there unmoving continued firing his now empty guns; the Yoma scored putting a nasty hole through Threads right shoulder. Thread snapped out of it; hit a button on the sides of his guns and white hot small blades popped out of the but of the guns. Thread stabbed the blades into the abdomen of the Yoma. It let out a blood curdling screech and pulled it arm out of Thread's shoulder, Thread again jumped back making distance between him and the Yoma where he held his right shoulder, blood gushed out extremely fast. He pulled out a small metal plate and attached it to his shoulder. He yelled in pain as it fused with his skin. He knew this was a temporary fix and he had to finish this now or he would surely die of blood loss he was small so he couldn't loose too much more blood. It hurt like hell but, he let the plate do its job it, knitted the other end of the hole enough so he could move his right arm again.

"hmmm lets finish this" Thread said

"yes" the Yoma said smirking,

Thread took his guns put the buts of the guns together, there was a clicking noise he twisted the guns so the barrels faced away from each other and violently pulled them apart, holding onto Rogue while Rebellion lay on the ground Thread smiled and waited. The Yoma came at him Thread whipped Rogue to the side Rebellion jumped and hit the Yoma in the head. The Yoma surprised roared angrily and swung a huge Yoma arm back at Thread. Thread tapping his foot and bouncing his head to an non-existent beat swung Rebellion around, the invisible thread caught the massive Yoma arm and Thread caught his other gun, huddle himself together. After waiting a few seconds, the thread went slack and he heard the monster scream as hot purple blood spewed from a stump where the Yoma's left arm used to be.

"Heh" Thread snickered.

The Yoma infuriated began swinging violently. Thread using this to his advantage easily removed the Yomas left leg as the Yoma tried to crawl away in retreat, Thread reloaded his pistols with one small explosive bullet each. Thread stepped on the quivering Yoma's body. The Yoma shook with fear as, Thread pulled the triggers releasing one bullet into the place were a Yoma's heart should be and the other into the Yoma's head, just before the Yoma extended it's fingers to pierce through Threads chest again leaving four small holes through his chest The Yoma let out a half a laugh before its head was blown away. Thread groaned and ripped the metal plate from his right shoulder; it stitched it up enough that only the skin had to heal, He yelled as the plate separated from his skin. Shaking he gently re-placed it on to the four holes in his chest, He coughed up blood, he spit it out. Thread waited about ten minutes before wiping any traces of his blood and left his card on the monstrous body and went back to his garage. He called The Fates with his cell phone

"Hello" He said trying to hold back the pain in his voice

"You should have finished the Yoma before you had to engage in a fight you know your not as strong as Yoma, you barely sur-" The fates said before she was cut off

"I did the job, they will have another dead one tomorrow. How many are there" Thread said still trying to hold in the pain

"you're hurt aren't you...?" The Fates said concerned

"I am fine... the Medi-Plate will do its job" he said his hand shaking while he moved his golden hair out of his face

"Your lucky your cute little inventions can keep you alive" she said coldly

"Now how many more?" he asked cringing in pain

"Four" The Fates said.

Thread then collapsed on his couch and hung up falling asleep.


End file.
